last hope
by the crimson wolfs alchemist
Summary: maes hughes's family is kidnapped and its up to Roy and maes to save them. will the be able to save them? read and you will find out. honestly read sevlow's story's first and than read this, compared to them this is trash.
1. Chapter 1

**heeey this is my first fic so it may suck pretty hard so just give me chance ok?:)**

**do not own. if I did, there would be more roy angst )))))**

the phone rang in colonel mustangs office as first lieutenant riza hawkeye answered.

"first lieutenant riza hawkeye speking…sir it's for you"- she said as she handed the phone over to his superior officer. roy lazily picked the phone up and said:

"colonel mutang speking… maes? is that you? whats wrong calm down man"

"_roy listen this is serious. I just got back home and niether gracia od elysia are home, so I cheked the house out a bit and found a letter that said that they where kidnapped!"-_hughes shouted in the phone

"what? hughes calm down ill be there in 10 minutes…ok bye!-roy hurridly hung up and stood up almost causing the chair to fall back.

"whats wrong sir? is it something with lieutenant colonel hughes?"-havoc asked with a cigarette in his mouth.

"gracya and elycia where kidnapped, hawkeye and havoc come with me and the rest of you go over to the investigation department now!.- roy said and rushed out of the room with havoc and hawkeye following him behind.

the ride to hughes's house took exactly 10 minutes with hawkeye driving and roy sitting in front with havoc behind. neither of them said anything during the ride.

''wait here''roy ordered as they got to maes's house and he got out of the car.

roy almost ran to the door an pushed it open. surprisingly it was open. the door shrieked as he enterd. when he entered he found that the house was a total mess. table was broken along with the mirror and some other stuff. roy looked around looking for maes.

"damnit, maes where are you?"

"roy!" maes shouted from the other room.

roy rushed to maes's bedroom and found a lot of blood splattered on the wall and the floor. he looked around looking for maes and found him sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and reading a letter, well roy wasn't sure if maes was reading it, more like holding it in front of his face.

"roy you have to read this"-maes said with his voice trembling.

roys heart sank hearing his best friends voice. he slowly walked over to maes and sat next to him as maes handed him the letter.

"_hey there hughes cant find your family? are you crying? ha! I kidnapped your precious elycia and gracia just a my type of warning to you and your colonel friend sparky to keep your noses out if you ever want to see them alive, no, more like in one peas again.i promise we wont kill them yet but, you will recive further instruction letters like these and I'd suggest you follow them if you want your daughter and wife back. _

_ps. the blood is from one of them… guess who. man we couldn't make her stop screaming so we had to shut her up. but don't worry she's alive… for now at least."_

roy finished reading with eyes wide

"maes I'm so sorry i-"

"its not your fault roy" he's voice was still weak and he was shaking. "its not your fault. god roy what do I do now? what the fuck do I do now?"

"I don't know maes, guess we'll just have to wait until they send us more letters about what we have to do. we'll get them back maes, I promise."

"I just cant sit here and wait while my family is god knows where and god knows what is done to them!"maes shouted

"I know but there's nothing else we can do right now. iam sorry maes. but meanwhile I'd recommend you stay with me. the investigators will be working here and all. and the blood…" roy said as he looked up to the wall. that much blood on the wall couldn't mean anything good…

"I gues your right. thank you roy…" maes said as they slowly stood up…


	2. Chapter 2

on their way to mustangs house, They drove in relative silence, although Roy awkwardly tried to make light conversation. however Maes was staring at the road straight ahead. The colonel eventually gave up trying to get his companion to talk and fell uneasily quiet, stealing glances at him every few minutes. havoc and hawkeye where quiet too, too afraid to say anything.

the drive seemed like forever, but finally the car stoped.

"we're here sir" hawkeye said with a steady voice.

"come on maes lets go, thanks hawkeye see you tomorrow" roy said as got out of the car along with maes.

when they both got inside roy sat on the couch with maes on the opposite couch. neither of them said anthing. Roy was wracking his brain for something, _anything_ to say. He felt that he should say something comforting and heartening. Isn't that what friends do in such situations? Should he put his arms around Maes and tell him that everything was going to be okay?

God. Roy was no good with shit like this.

"what if it was elysya?" roy almost jumped when maes broke the silence.

"what?"

"the blood… what if it was elysia?" he's voice was trembling.

"maes…" maes was crying. Roy was deeply shaken as he witnessed the man breaking down

"its all my fault roy, I couldn't protect them, I wasn't there when they needed me!"

"its not your fault maes" roy said as he stood up and sat next to maes. his voice was trembling too. he put his arm on his shoulder to comfort him but found something sticky there. it was blood.

"maes i-I think your should take your shirt off and take a shower."

"-w-why"

"the… the blood"

"b-blood? BLOOD?" maes was in shock. god roy sucked at this comfort stuff so what the hell was he supposed to do?

"maes, buddy you have to calm down, its ok, there going to be ok-"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE? NO YOU DON'T, SO DON'T PRETEND TO BE A HERO YOU SON OF A BITCH, ALL YOU CAN REALLY BE IS A GUY WHO CAN FRY PEOPLE! ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T DONE THAT!- maes shouted. roys eyes went wide, but he almost immediately regained his composure, and looked down.

With sudden realization of what he said maes put his hand on his mouth.

"r-roy I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that it's just-I'm sorry"

" it's okay, I understand"-Roy said quietly, still looking down.

after that neither of them said anything, they just sat next to each other. Finally maes broke the silence.

" I really need to take a shower" He managed say through clenched teeth, clearly fighting against hysteria.

then he stood up and went into the bathroom.

roy moved back into the front room and poured himself a drink as he heard the shower turn on. Even over the roar of the water, Roy could hear Maes' wracking sobs. Roy sat on his couch and set his scotch on the coffee table. He leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath.

It was going to be a long, difficult night.

the next morning both man, without saying anything quickly got dressed and headed to work. when they arrived at the hq they said their goodbyes and parted ways to their offices.

when mustang opened the door to his office he noticed all of his crew looking at him, their eyes asking him questions, but roy ignored all of the glances with a deep sigh, quietly sat at his desk and leaned back.

"sir… how is he" havoc asked with his voice low

"bad" roy cut him short. nobody said anything for a while. but hawkeye broke the silence.

"sir there are some letters for you" she said as she stood up with an envelope in her hands.

"is that so?" roy said as he took the envelope. he slowly teared the envelope open while hawkeye returned to her desk.

inside the envelope roy found a letter and some pictures.

at the site of the pictures roys eyes went wide with horror.

they where pictures of gracya and elycia. gracia was tied to a chair, with a gag in her mouth. her clothes where completely ruined, with blood all over them. their where some bruises and cuts all over her body. while elysia had her tiny hand tied together she was lying on the floor, crying her eyes out. her clothes where soaked in blood, but not her blood at least.

"sir?" hawkeye asked when she realized that something was wrong, very wrong.

roy didn't answer he just opened the letter and started reading:

"_hey there sparky, hope you got my envelope. maaaan I would give anything to see your face right now. as you can see we had a little fun with them. and specially the woman. me and my man haven't had a woman for aaaaages so we finnaly have one. maan that little girl was so annoying we just couldn't shut her up, so we had to nock her out. she was crying and saying that her daddy will show up and beat us up. yeah some daddy. Hah it was priceless. any whey this letter was just to tease you, so the next letter you will receive will be the first instructions of what you have to do._

_ did last night go? I just know both of you cried. _

heart-stopping rage flooded the colonel then, mingling with his anguish and creating a fiery mélange of emotion so strong that Roy wanted to scream, to tear apart the world and set the sky ablaze as he hunted down the insane bastards who had done this. As Roy tore his eyes away from the letter to look at the rest of the photographs, though, the fire of vengeful wrath burning in his chest died and became a solid, icy mass that weighed heavily on his ribcage.

He wanted to look away, but found himself unable to do so. it was elycia's hand. on her left hand remained only 3 fingers.

"Colonel?"

Mustang raised his head at Hawkeye's soft utterance. She was looking at him warily, her huge brown eyes full of a secretive sort of pity. His other staff members, he noticed, wore the same expression on their faces, although they were all valiantly pretending to be doing their work rather than watching their colonel's rising distress.

"Are you okay? what does the letter say?"

For a moment, he didn't answer then, very quietly, he said:"it's from elycia's and gracya's kidnappers. it's a letter to tease me"

hawkeye eyes went wide for a moment.

"all of you, lieutenant hughes must not know about this letter, do you understand?"

"yes sir"- almost all of them said.

but nobody knew that a certain lieutenant colonel was standing right behind mustang's offices' door, with his hand on his mouth, and eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

roy's attempts to distract himself were successful for the most part, and he managed to fall back into the typical daily swing of things after a while. He signed documents, filed papers, and tried to forget about the letter. He argued with lieutenant colonel bale of eastern headquarters over some technical l errors in a report that had been sent to Central in the past week and was threatening bale to correct them. So engrossed in his professional dispute, it took him a moment to realize that someone had entered the office and was making a direct beeline for his desk.

Mustang looked up and nearly dropped the phone as his eyes absorbed the sight of Maes Hughes standing over his desk, trembling with anger.

"roy…"

"We'll have to discuss this later, lieutenant colonel bale." Mustang said into the phone, interrupting bale's defensive tirade sharply before hanging up on him. He turned back to Maes, keeping his face carefully blank and guilt-free.

"you sick son of a bitch! you where going to lied to me! where is the letter?-maes exploded

Mustang fell silent, clenching his jaw as his mind worked to come up with some sort of defense for his lies, but here was nothing that he could say. His actions had been wrong and he knew it.

"whow dod you find out?"

"I was standing outside, now show me the fucking letter you sick fuck! their my family, not yours so give me that damn letter!"-maes shouted as he slamed his hands on mustang's desk.

Roy cleared his throat and tore his eyes from Hughes' fiery glower to look past the taller man's shoulder at Hawkeye. All of his staff had frozen in their seats, cautiously watching the darkly electrified interaction between Roy and Hughes. they took the hint and left the room.

"listen hughes, you don't have to see this, it doen't say anything about us finding them, they just send t in my office to teas me."

"I don't fucking care, just give it to me. you don't have any Wright to hide it from me!"

roy knew he was Wright so he handed maes the envelope where the letter and pictures where.

maes quickly grabbed the envelope and sat down on the couch that was in the middle of mustang's office.

After some long, unbearable stretch of that smothering silence that could have been half an hour or half a lifetime, Roy looked up cautiously.

Maes' eyes were wide, one hand covering his mouth as horrified tears ran slowly down his cheeks. Roy looked away from him again, getting up from his seat to pace agitatedly in front of the wide windows behind his desk. Roy kept his eyes glued to the world outside as he paced, waiting anxiously for Maes to say something.

It seemed an eternity, but finally Hughes' quiet voice crept back into the room.

"how could you try to keep this from me roy? what the fuck where you thinking you soulless shit!"

"maes i'm sorry, I thought you'd be better if you didn't know"

"that's not for you to decide you bastard!"

it only took a second when maes jumped out of his sit and grabbed roy violently on his collar and slammed him in the wall.

"That's not for you to decide you son of a bitch!"Hughes screamed at him, looking ready to kill. "They are my family, mine, and I should know what happened to them! How dare you keep this knowledge from me! How could you not tell me that my little girl was tortured and and me wife raped!"

maes suddenly broke into tears.

"god maes I'm so sorry" roy whispered

but suddenly roy's had snapped back as maes struck him in the face. than he hit him again and this time colonel was already on the floor. blood running from his forehead.

"you sick fuck! you enjoy tormenting people don't you? I hate you! you're a murderer that's what you do best! you're sick! it's all your fault!"

The colonel looked up at his friend in surprise, eyes wide. those words struck him even harder than maes's fist. but still he made no move to get up. Maes towered over him like a god of wrath, trembling with tear-stained fury. hughes threw himself at Roy again, and again, kicking him all over his body. While roy's body was screaming to him to defend himself, he made no such movement, he was just laying there, just slight moans of pain coming out of his mouth.

Roy must have blacked out for a few seconds, for the next thing he knew maes stopped kicking him.

Maes was kneeling a few feet away from him with one bloodied hand over his mouth, clearly sickened by what he had just done.

"Oh, Roy... I..." Maes began, but then stopped.

"m-maes… I- i-m s-sorry…"roy managed to at least say that. Maes scrambled to his feet and backed away from Mustang's beaten form before turning from him entirely and running out the door.

"m-maes… d-don't g-go…" he managed to say before he passed out.

When roy finally woke up, he tried to get up, but failed miserably. he was really dizzy and there was blood all over him. After several attempts he managed to get up. he was leaned on the wall for balance an after several minutes finally managed to leave the office. in about fifteen minutes he was sitting on a bench in a park just outside central HQ. the wind was blowing on his bloodied face and making his injuries even more painful.

roy sighed. _you're a murderer, I hate you, its all your fault!_-maes's words echoed in his head. then suddenly he coughed up blood.

"damnit…"

"colonel? oh my god colonel what happened?"- Roy heard Hawkeye's voice. the next thing he knew riza hawkeye was sitting right next to him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"hawkeye what are you doing here?"

"I just went out for a walk and saw you sitting here. more importantly did lieutenant hughes do this to you?"

"yeah. god hawkeye I screwed up. i screwed up hates me. he was Wright, I only cause more suffering. I'm such an idiot"

"is that what he said?"

"yeah" roy whiperred. "He trusted me, riza." "he trusted me and I lied to him"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it sir. but first of all we need to get you to a hospital, your bleeding heavily. and you might have a concussion."

"no! absolutely not! I can take care of myself!"

"but sir-"

"that's an order. and you can leave"

"I'm sorry sir that's an order which I will not be able to obey."

"I told you I am not going to the hospital damnit!" roy shouted. but sudden pain stopped him from yelling.

"ok fine, but you will have to stay at my house tonight sir, I'm not sure how you will be able to take care of yourself, I'll ask havoc to pick some stuff from your house. I'm sure hughes wont mind"

roy sighed, but still agreed to the lieutenant. he knew he had no other choice right now.

"can you stand up sir?"

"I can always try" roy said as he tried to get up. but as soon as he did the world started spinning an he had to return to his sit"

"i guess that's a no." hawkeye said as she wraped an arm under roy 's shoulder to help him get up and walk.

when riza and roy finally arrived at riza's house, riza quickly shoved the key into the door and opened it. then she helped roy inside. once they where inside roy heard playful barking from the ground. he looked down and saw black hayate.

riza let roy sit down on the couch then she almost ran into the bathroom to get bandages. than she returned to the room and sat next to roy. neither of them said anything while riza was took care of roy's injuries.

when riza finished she took the remaining bandages back to the bathroom and then sat on the couch opposite to to where roy was siting.

"he hates me riza.." roy whispered while looking down.

"no he doesn't sir. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

"drop the sir, I'm really not in the mood of formalities."

"yes s-roy"

"riza... wanted to ask you something-" but suddenly he shook his head and didn't say anything else.

"what is it roy?"

"it's nothing"

"you now you can ask me anything you want, I'll tell ou anything ou want to know."

"well I wanted to ask…if you hate me…whatever the answer is I belive you" roy whispered.

"what? no! what made you think that roy!"-riza almost shouted

"oh... thank you riza" he said with his head bend down "I wish maes didn't hate me to…"

"he doen't hate you roy! your his best friend!"

"you know… when I needed help, after ishval… he was there for me, he helped me move on. but when he needed me I fucked up so bad… i don't deserve him as my friend…"

hawkeyes eyes went wide with the site of roy mustang crying. roy mustang was crying.

"oh roy-" riza whispered as she stood up took a seat next to roy and hugged him. well she was atleast trying to comfort him.

roy hugged her back with tears still rolling down his cheaks…

"i-I could really use a drink right n-now, h-howbout you?"

"yeah me too"

once again it was going to be a long night


End file.
